


Howl for More

by Roachbugg, TyJax_EeOwen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Playful Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Werewolf Liam, awesome sex, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: “You give up, Liam?” the older man teased, his voice seeming maybe a tad deeper and Liam just writhed slightly, his knee rubbing up against the Hellhound and he felt the shudder run through him again at the friction. Looking back up at the hound Liam’s breath hitched, having seen the way that Jordan was staring directly at him, barely even blinking with a hungry glint in his eye.“No,” Liam continued squirming and writhing some, but not as much, only to show that he hadn’t submitted completely to the bigger man.





	Howl for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeas/gifts).



Liam cackled as he quickly rounded the sofa, skipping over the coffee table and then darting over to the recliner, stopping behind it and immediately turning towards the Hellhound that had been chasing him, both with wide grins on their faces, one covered in big patches of water from when they were doing the dishes and Liam started flicking some at him, the flicking turning to waves and they were both sort of wet, the Deputy more so since he was the victim in the situation.

They were laughing and he could see that the man’s hand was wet. He was chasing him to soak him because Liam had done it purposely. They were messing around like every other time they were alone together. They tried countering each other, faking one way and then the other to try and get the other person to go one way. Liam was still grinning widely, a smile stretching his face.

There was a moment where Jordan looked to be thinking and Liam took the second to dart away, moving fast, only the Hellhound was faster. He felt the hot hand wrap around his wrist, grabbing him and holding him tight enough that he couldn’t lose the grip, but not enough that ti would cut off circulation. There was a moment where he was spun around, now facing the man who was beaming and his other wrist was caught so that he was legitimately stuck in the Deputy’s grip.

He was forced to backpedal, Jordan stepping forward with him moving back and he felt the couch hit the back of his legs, the Hound angling them so that they fell across the sofa, Liam hitting the cushions with his arms still held, now against the sofa beside his head. Parrish was above him, staring down with a smirk and there was utter silence before Liam let out a chuckle, though it sounded more like a giggle, he’d deny it if accused.

Liam felt Jordan move his arms, angling them up together so that he could hold them in one hand, the other bracing beside his head like he was using it to stay up above him. He squirmed a little, aware that he was now trapped under him and he just smirked in return to Jordan’s. The man was leaning over him, their legs a little entangled with one of Liam’s between Parrish’s, so when he writhed enough that his leg bent up, his knee came up and pressed against the man’s crotch. He saw and _felt_ the Hound’s body shudder lightly and he glanced down, seeing the tent that formed in his lounge pants and his eyes widened just slightly. A simple game of splashing water and chasing turned him on? Or maybe it was the position they were stuck in hit him fast. Liam really wasn’t complaining.

“You give up, Liam?” the older man teased, his voice seeming maybe a tad deeper and Liam just writhed slightly, his knee rubbing up against the Hellhound and he felt the shudder run through him again at the friction. Looking back up at the hound Liam’s breath hitched, having seen the way that Jordan was staring directly at him, barely even blinking with a hungry glint in his eye.

“No,” Liam continued squirming and writhing some, but not as much, only to show that he hadn’t submitted completely to the bigger man. He knew where this was going and definitely liked it. He stared up at the Deputy above him, feeling a spark of heat in the pit of his stomach in anticipation. The hot grip on his wrists almost felt like a promise of what he was expecting to happen while pressed against the cushions. Liam hadn’t lost his grin, though it was now a smirk, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips, Jordan’s eyes flicking to the motion for a split second.

Liam’s breath hitched further when he felt the Hellhounds free hand reach down and cup his groin through his pants, the heat flickering through his spine for a moment before gradually settling again, his heart rate having skipped slightly. He saw the way Jordan took a breath, deeper than his normal breathing pattern and he saw the way he glanced down at where his own hand started pressing against Liam’s growing arousal, sending faint sparks of heat through him again.

“Stubborn,” Jordan replied to Liam’s earlier disobey of submitting. He watched as the bigger man shifted, moving them until Parrish was between Liam's legs, their hips now completely in line. Liam had to bite his own tongue to stop from making a noise when the Hellhound started rolling his hips against his own, brushing their shafts through their pants roughly. Parrish knew how he liked it.

He felt lips pressed against his, teeth immediately biting at his lower one and Liam writhed again, his spine arching softly at the small of his back up against Jordan, who continued to roll and rub their hips together, their cocks caught between them and heating Liam up with the hot shots zapping through him. The lips on his were warm and moist, damp and heated and he replied vigorously, kissing and being kissed over and over, making him a little lightheaded.

“Clothes,” he tried to say when they took a breath, his world coming out a bit muffled and slurred while the heat was still growing from the way Jordan rubbed against him, rutting and making him squirm harder against him, his legs shifting involuntarily. He felt the Hellhound shift, climbing to his feet immediately and pulling Liam to sit up so that they had some space and he could take a moment to catch his breath.

“Undress,” he heard Parrish say as he started with his shirt. Liam watched, fixated before actually registering what was said and he immediately climbed to his feet and started stripping in record time, dropping his pants and throwing off his shirt before tossing them aside. Underwear was next and then he was standing there in his naked glory, breath caught, heart rate still fast, but he was a hundred percent ready for what Parrish could give him.

He saw the man chuckle, probably at his eagerness, eyeing him over as he kicked off the last piece of clothing that stood between himself and Liam, everything, both Parrish’s and Liam’s ending up in a pile together a few feet from the couch.

Soon after, they were back on the couch, Jordan having shoved Liam back against it. They were lying over each other again, the Hellhound above him and Liam immediately caught his breath in his throat as he felt the hips rutt against his while completely naked, skin on skin, heat gathering and mixing between them.

Liam felt the lips against his again, slightly rougher with teeth biting at his lower lip and they battled with each others tongue. The skin felt much better than the fabric and Liam felt hot and hard under Jordan. He was so eager for it now that his squirming only seemed to heat him up further, Jordan too as his rutting became harder against his hips.

He tried rolling his hips up as much as he could against Jordan, arching and squirming for more while kissing back with just as much excitement and licking into the Hellhounds mouth to taste the hot wetness that was the Jordan Parrish for the umpteenth time. Liam hooked his legs over the man's hips, trying to get more while feeling the heat that he gave off. So much hotter than any normal werewolf could be and it just warmed him up completely, his skin itching with goosebumps.

When the rutting sent another hot spark up his spine Liam had to stop Jordan there, raising a hand to his chest to lift him from his own just slightly while panting. He stared up at the Hellhound, seeing the questioning look on his face and he took a deep breath.

“Can I-...” Liam glanced down, using his other hand to reach between them and stroke at Jordan’s shaft, watching as the man sucked in his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, brow creasing as he seemed to focus on the touch. They took a moment to just lie there and let Liam touch him, stroking him with his hand, strong and smooth before Parrish shifted, the man knew what Liam had been getting at.

He could see that Jordan was panting lightly, letting a breathy groan slip through his lips as he stroked himself while getting into position, straddling Liam's shoulders while the werewolf stayed put. The Hound had his hand on his cock, lowering the head to Liam’s lips. There was nothing said for a moment, just silence as Liam slipped his tongue out, the very tip flicking against the head of his dick.

“You want it? You want my cock, puppy?” Liam loved that pet name and stared up at the man with a hungry glint in his eye, his tongue slipping out further to lick the underside of the head as Parrish lowered it again. Even the skin of his shaft was as hot as his body, probably hotter and he loved it. Loved the feeling he got when the Hound pressed the head against his lips and ran it across them.

“Please,” he stared up with wide watery puppy eyes, watching as the Deputy reached a hand down to his face and cradled his jaw before he opened his mouth with his thumb, letting the head slip between his lips, hot against his tongue as it was just suckled there for a moment. He knew that Parrish couldn't resist those puppy eyes of his.

He soon felt Jordan gradually rock his hips, back and forth, back and forth in slow thrusts, not going too deep until Liam shifted his head forward and a sign. The thrusts then became more fluid and slightly faster, going only an inch or two deeper with every few rolls of his hips. Liam loved the burn on his lips, the heat forcing its way into his throat and thankfully Jordan wasn’t rough enough that he'd end up choking. He seemed to know Liam's limit before Liam did.

He took the dick no problem, letting Parrish have control while he just lay there and taste him on his tongue, saliva covering the shaft and head almost to the pubes while the hot skin thrusted through his lips and ran along his gums, tongue and throat, light moans leaving him and resonating through the Hellhound. Liam took a glance up at him, staring, gazing and panted through his nose. Jordan had his eyes closed, hands on Liam's jaw and he seemed to be panting too, his chest falling and rising faster than before.

Liam decided to surprise the Deputy by angling his head without him being aware and that seemed to let the head of the shaft go deeper, drawing a low groan from the man above him, his eyes snapping open to stare down at him. Though he didn’t stop the thrusting, he simply continued, getting faster and sending the dick further into his mouth and throat, Liam having to swallow around him.

He knew for a fact that his face was flushed, his eyes probably dilated to hell and he continued to let Parrish use his mouth until he could see and realize that they were getting too close, Liam needing to pat the bigger man’s thigh before he pulled off, the werewolf panting and trying to take a deep breath. He stared up, watching Jordan pant as he groggily got back between his legs, Liam spreading them enough for him to fit there on his decently side couch.

There was a moment of surprise when Liam felt his legs being lifted, making him have to bend until his knees were close to his chest. His breath had left his lungs and then he waited for a mere split second before he felt the hot wet tongue slip inside him, drawing a whine like growl from his rough throat. He whined again and threw his hands up, having to grip the arm of the chair above his head. He immediately felt the heat grow, spreading through him as the tongue curled and twisted on his inside, the lips hot around his hole, the teeth just barely scraping skin.

He whined and gasped tried not to arch or squirm as best he could, eyes squeezing shut as his claws elongated and dug into the fabric of the arm of the chair, his heart hammering in his chest against his ribs. His skin was on fire and he couldn’t focus on anything but the tongue deep inside of him, pressing against his walls and lubing him up, sending so much more heat through him.

Liam bit his lip hard, feeling a slit of a tear where he bit too hard. Panting harshly through his nose, he tried to open his eyes, finding it hard as he looked down between the gap in his legs to see Parrish eating him out, his own eyes closed like he was concentrating on Liam’s hole. He looked so hot and the Hellhound growled lightly, sending shocks through him, drawing a moan from him.

“Jorda-.. Please,” he whined, eyes snapping shut again with his claws definitely tearing some of the couch’s fabric on the arm. Liam didn't consider it important though as the Hellhound removed his tongue from Liam's insides, spitting against his hole and then feeling his hips lower until he was back on the sofa, positioned back where Jordan was sat between his thighs, his finger easing around and just inside of his hole so the spit could be used as lube, or extra lube since he was just thoroughly rimmed.

He felt the Hellhound bend His legs again, but not as much as before, only enough so that he could line his shaft up with Liam's hole, smearing pre-cum over the ring itself, for extra measure probably. He knew that Jordan liked to be prepared, even if Liam hadn’t been before they actually got down to sex. The werewolf stared up at the bigger man, watching him closely as he started pressing his hips forward, the head slipping in slowly and then with a swift popping feeling, the rest of the shaft slipping in none so easily as it followed. He could feel his ring stretching around him as he forced himself in, not slow, but not fast either. He focused on the feeling and had to close his eyes as he bottomed out, the feeling of being so full up really sending heat all the way through him.

He dropped his head back against the cushions, hands still on the arm of the chair with his claws digging into it. Liam had to breathe, panting fast was only making him lightheaded. He took a deep breath, one after another and then another to try and relax. He felt Parrish drop his head against Liam’s chest and he forced his eyes open to look at him, watching as he rested there, trying not to move for a moment, a groan leaving the bigger man’s throat.

“So damn tight,” he heard the Deputy huff breathlessly and Liam dropped his head back against the cushions again, trying to focus on relaxing so that Jordan could through it without feeling like he’d cum just from how tight the werewolf was.

A few stretched out seconds later and he felt Jordan pull back, lifting his head and drawing back his hips until the head was left inside. And then he thrusted forward, sending a hot shock up his spine. Liam gasped sharply, head pressing back hard into the cushion while his lip was hard on his lip. He tried to rock back on him immediately, hips rutting and hole clenching around him, whines leaving his throat in short bursts as Jordan started getting faster without warning. This was how it usually went.

Liam swallowed thickly when he felt his arms being moved from the arm of the chair, strong hands holding him to the couch by his forearms and his back was arched again, forcing the small of his back from the sofa. He opened his eyes just for a few seconds to see the bliss on the man's’ face, staring down at him as he continued his not-so-gentle thrusting. He’d pulled back and snapped forward, his pelvis hitting his and hearing the light slap of skin. He did it again and again. He just closed his eyes again and knitted his brow, his mouth falling open just a little while gasping for each strong and loud rock and snap of their hips.

The werewolf lifted his waist every time Jordan rolled forward, meeting him about half way and feeling the slaps get faster and harder. He started panting hard and starting rocking with him, the heat burning his skin and muscles, outside and inside. His hands were still trying to fist at something, settling on the cushion covers.

 _“Oh,_ fuuuuck, _”_ Liam heard the Hellhound groan through gritted teeth, his grip on his arms tightening. He gasped and arched his waist over and over, meeting him hard and fast, and then harder and faster when the Deputy leaned further over him, now face to face with him. He could feel him through closed eyes, the closer presence and damn, it only made everything hotter. _Sooo much hotter._ The Hellhounds heat was burning, unnaturally for even the Hellhound when he wasn’t fighting. His skin was hotter, like Liam, the effects of the sex. It happened every time and it was a major turn on.

“Mmm,” he bit his lip hard, feeling the sting and tasting the sliver of blood on his tongue again. The hot sparks were shooting through his body, spreading and shorting inside of him, heading straight for his groin, tightening him and forcing him to convulse and clench around the hot, hard dick thrashing against his insides. He arched hard again and pushed back against the Hellhound, whining hard and high pitched while feeling him slam in just right at the same time.

Liam gasped loudly and tensed completely, body straining and they both stilled, though Jordan’s was more to do with the werewolf’s. He tried to relax and pulled the man forward with his hooked legs. He tried to relax as best he could and tried to unclench enough for him to keep thrusting, hard and still frantic.

Liam whined hard with every intense thrust and felt the heat shoot straight down through him, knotting and then unknotting everything, he blew his load between them with a high-pitched cry, claws digging into the cushion and tearing holes in them.

The Hellhound managed to draw his groggy attention by suddenly thrusted hard, almost too hard and sending a filling feeling straight through the werewolf before falling against him, tight and stiff. He felt so hot and rough on the inside, the shaft spasming and twitching.

Liam’s head dropped back and he panted harshly, feeling the heat and warmth around him and inside. Jordan was still heavy and weighing on him, lying across his front with his mouth and nose pressed into the crook of his neck, breathing just as roughly against him while taking in his scent.

The werewolf let a tired smirk draw at his lips and panted with the Hellhound, feeling his arms wrap around his lower waist, the other around his shoulders to cradle most of his body. Liam only wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and enjoyed the warm comfort, the heat of Jordan’s skin still burning, but in a nice way, like they were cuddling in bed and he was the small spoon.

“Next time, we use the bed again,” he heard Jordan muffle against his neck and it drew a slightly groggy laugh from Liam, a smile growing further on him and he managed to open his eyes half-lidded, looking up at the ceiling since the Hellhound’s face was still buried in his neck and shoulder.

“Why? Couch sex is hot,” they both shared another laugh, Jordan gradually, reluctantly pulling his face from his skin to look at him with one of his own smiles. He saw the Hound lean in and they shared another kiss, heated again and kissing over and over.


End file.
